


"best memory from childhood?" hanamaki asked.

by gwuba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Memories, Cute Kids, Don't Try This At Home, Drowning, Gen, I'm Sorry, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, but not really?, i speedwrote, platonic iwaoi, they are babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwuba/pseuds/gwuba
Summary: “Tooru, are you okay? You better be. We’re gonna eat ice cream, and then we’ll go to my house and play. So you better not be sick, dying, nor sad, or you won’t get ice cream.”And with that, Oikawa willed his sadness away. The perks of being children, really.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 4





	"best memory from childhood?" hanamaki asked.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caandlelit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caandlelit/gifts).



> again, thank u [ames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caandlelit) for the cool prompt i didn't do it justice but i tried thank u sm ily
> 
> also this was lowkey self projecting runs away

Oikawa was scared, like really, really scared.

He was six years old when he made himself comfortable in his neighbor slash best friend’s blanket, watching whatever cartoon was playing on TV. It was past bedtime. He knew even though he couldn’t read the analog clock on Hajime’s wall. The lights were out and Hajime was drifting off to dreamland next to him.

He probably shouldn’t, but he tugged at Hajime’s shirt a few times to wake him.

“Tooru, go to sleep,” the latter grunted in response. “If you get caught they won’t let us do sleepovers anymore.”

“Are we really going to the swimming class tomorrow morning?”

Hajime turned to face the younger, eyelids drooping in exhaustion. Fair, they skipped their nap hour that day. He answered nonetheless, “Yes, don’t worry the teacher is nice.”

“What if I drown?” Oikawa squeaked. “Will I die?”

His question was only answered with a light snore. Oikawa sighed, tightening his hold on the blanket. “Okay. Goodnight, Hajime.”

* * *

Tooru was silent during the whole ride to the public swimming pool near their area. The kickboards were prepared, sitting awkwardly in between the two boys. He frowned; he really didn’t want to go.

It was all his mom’s fault. Or Hajime’s. Maybe both. His mom had found out Hajime had been going to swimming classes and now forced him to come as well. Hajime also thought Tooru should come with him, which didn’t help his attempts on rejecting his mom’s request. So he spent his time in the car staring angrily at the trees that seemed to move backward as the car drove on. It was fascinating, but somehow it pissed him off even more.

“Tooru.”

The boy jumped, not expecting Hajime to break the strong silence. “Hm?” 

There was another silence, and Tooru thought the conversation was over. Hajime poked at his shoulders. “Hey,” he said. “Are you mad?”

“No, why would I be?”

“You’re being weird.”

Oikawa did notice Iwaizumi’s mom staring at them with a concerned look through the front-rear window. He silently hoped she wouldn’t say anything to his mom, which was a bit silly to wish for anyway. “No, what’s the teacher’s name again?” he smiled, too sweetly.

Hajime answered, and Oikawa forgot it right after that. He just wanted to spend the day watching volleyball games in his home with his best friend.

“Tooru, we’ll have ice cream after the class,” Hajime suddenly said. “And there’s nothing to be afraid of. The teacher will protect you, and we’ll have fun!”

Ice cream sounded really nice, he smiled to himself. “Okay.”

The car was parked perfectly into one of the empty slots right outside the lobby. It wasn’t really crowded, to their relief, and it wasn’t raining. Hajime beamed. 

They were already in their matching swimming suits, goggles ready on their heads. Oikawa’s grip on the kickboard tightened as they approached the pool and the intimidating man who, apparently, was the coach.

“Hello, Iwaizumi-kun! You brought a friend? What’s your name, little guy?” The coach looked at Oikawa expectantly.

“O- Oikawa…” he mumbled. 

The coach clapped excitedly. _Too excitedly_ , Tooru winced. “Excellent! Have you ever learned how to swim before, Oikawa-kun?”

The boy shook his head. Hajime had begun stretching and Oikawa wondered if he should do the same. He looked at the coach, waiting for further instruction.

“Okay, we can do basics first. I can help you stretch?”

“I can do it,” Tooru answered, too quickly. He didn’t want to look like a _noob_ , okay? Hajime was doing it alone too, so what made the coach think he couldn’t do it? He was good at playing volleyball, he grumpily thought. Not that the coach knew. Tooru didn’t care.

The coach chuckled but let him stretch alone in peace as he guided Hajime into the pool. Since he had started swimming months prior, Hajime could already balance himself well and swim with a kickboard without the coach holding him for a short distance. And he made it look easy.

This led to Oikawa, who had zero swimming experience, suddenly went into the water and tried to copy what his best friend just did. It seemed easy, in his defense. 

It was _not_ easy, and he accidentally let go of the kickboard, leaving him struggling to keep his body afloat as he desperately gasped for air. He was drowning, he thought. He was going to die. This was his final moment. 

In the midst of his dramatic internal monologue, the coach scooped him up and quickly brought him off the water. Lots of eyes were on him and Tooru wanted to cry. He just kept nodding whenever the adults asked whether he was okay, or if he wanted to sit the class out. So stupid, so so stupid. He then showered, cried silently, and waited for Hajime to finish. Ah, yes. Hajime. He was so going to make fun of him.

Oikawa ate the snacks Aunt Iwaizumi had brought as he waited. It was delicious, and by the time Hajime was done, he had finished two bags of chips. He couldn’t meet Hajime’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Hajime-”

“Tooru, are you okay? You better be. We’re gonna eat ice cream, and then we’ll go to my house and play. So you better not be sick, dying, nor sad, or you won’t get ice cream.”

And with that, Oikawa willed his sadness away. The perks of being children, really.

Hajime kept his word. They went to McDonald’s, ordered 15 pieces of chicken nuggets and two sundaes. They went home with content smiles on their faces. They played DS together. They watched cartoons. Their moms agreed on letting Tooru have another sleepover.

Oikawa Tooru felt like he was being spoiled. It was probably the best day of his life, despite the near-death experience which he completely forgot about for the rest of the day. 

(“You scared us so fucking bad that day, you fucker,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as Tooru ended the story in the Aoba Johsai locker room.

“Rude, Iwa-chan! That was the only day I was _that_ spoiled, so let me cherish the memories.”

“You’re saying the day we were worried about you was the best memory of your childhood?!”

“And what if it is?” Tooru stuck out his tongue, resulting in an even pissed Iwaizumi. “It’s truth or dare, and Hanamaki asked, so I answered the truth.”

The fight ensued.

Hanamaki sighed, highly regretting he had even asked the random question which led to this unfortunate event. What a day.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi thank u SO MUCH for reading and i hope u enjoyed it !!!! kudos and comments r highly appreciated !! 
> 
> come at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vntisgf) <3


End file.
